Access Denied
Access Denied 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the thirty-third case in Harwell. It takes place in Sparking Streets appearing as the third case of the district. Plot Arrived outside Joshua Crane Ent.'s headquarters, Anthony and the player were surprised by the little number of people both outside and inside the building. While walking through the ground floor on their way to an elevator, they stumble across the dead body of entrepreneur Marvin Mathews, stabbed in the back. Shortly after they secured the crime scene, media tycoon Joshua Crane himself confronts the duo about this disaster. He was questioned and asked how this could have happened. After that, Joshua's bodyguard Simon Clifton and news reporter Moira Josephs were also suspected before the team discovered that huge crowds of people have hurdled outside Joshua Crane Ent.'s headquarters and a hotel where the victim stayed, asking a lot of questions. After clearing out the masses, the duo decided to have a look around the victim's hotel room. There, they found his phone with multiple missed calls on them, all of them from mayor Jackson Harward. The mayor told them that he and Marvin were friends and had a talk before he went to his meeting with Joshua but had forgotten his wallet at Jackson's place, so he tried to call him and tell him about it. News reporter Moira Josephs was also questioned after the detectives that she had romantic feelings for the victim before programmer Zachary Millard was suspected once again. Floyd then told them that he saw on TV that Joshua Crane was holding a speech outside the crime scene. Eventually, the team gathered enough clues to arrest bodyguard Simon Clifton for the murder. When confronted, Simon denied the accusations but later snapped and confessed to killing Marvin. Simon told them that he works for POWER ''and was told to offer himself to become Joshua Crane's bodyguard so he can assassinate him. The duo was shocked by this, saying that they thought Joshua worked for ''POWER. Simon then said that he used to work for them but stopped supporting them, making their leader, Omega, mad. Knowing that POWER ''is out to kill Crane, they knew they had to wrap up their investigation and tell the team as fast as possible. At his trial, because of Simon arguing with Judge Blade, he was sentenced to life in prison for the murder of Marvin Mathews. Summary Victim * 'Marvin Mathews '''(found with a stab wound in his back) Murder Weapon * '''Butterfly Knife Killer * Simon Clifton Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect has a cold. *This suspect eats meatloaf. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a tie. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has a cold. *This suspect eats meatloaf. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a tie. *This suspect wears a rose. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has a cold. *This suspect eats meatloaf. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a tie. *This suspect wears a rose. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has a cold. *This suspect eats meatloaf. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a tie. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has a cold. *This suspect eats meatloaf. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a rose. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer has a cold. * The killer eats meatloaf. * The killer wears a tie. * The killer is 36 years old. * The killer wears a flower pin. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Ground Floor. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Coat; New Suspect: Joshua Crane; Victim identified: Marvin Mathews) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer has a cold) * Examine Bloody Coat. (Result: Brown Chunks) * Analyze Brown Chunks. (09:00:00; Result: The killer eats meatloaf) * Confront Joshua about the murder. (Result: New Crime Scene: Office Exterior) * Investigate Office Exterior. (Clues: Torn Card, Faded Newspaper) * Examine Torn Card. (Result: New Suspect: Simon Clifton) * Ask Simon about the victim. * Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: New Suspect: Moira Josephs) * Talk to Moira about Marvin's murder. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Hotel Room. (Clues: Locked Phone, Box of Chocolates) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyze Victim's Phone. (06:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Jackson Harward) * Tell the Mayor about the murder. (Result: Jackson has a cold) * Examine Box of Chocolates. (Result: Talk to Moira Josephs again) * Ask Moira about the gift to the victim. (Result: Moira has a cold, Moira eats meatloaf) * Invesitgate Waiting Room. (Prerequisite: All tasks finished; Clues: Broken Pieces, Trash Can) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: New Suspect: Zachary Millard) * Question Zach about the victim. (Result: Zachary has a cold, Zachary eats meatloaf) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Metal) * Analyze Bloody Metal. (12:00:00; Result: The killer wears a tie) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Victim's Bed. (Clues: Torn Paper, Faded Photo) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Talk to Joshua Crane again) * Ask Joshua about the victim's threat. (Result: Joshua has a cold, Joshua eats meatloaf; Attribute: Simon has a cold, Simon eats meatloaf) * Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Talk to Jackson Harward again) * Confront Jackson about the old photo. (Result: Jackson eats meatloaf) * Investigate Blockade. (Clues: Bloody Pin, Butterfly Knife) * Examine Bloody Pin. (Result: Skin Sample) * Examine Butterfly Knife. (Result: Yellow Sample) * Analyze Skin Sample. (09:00:00; Result: The killer is 36 years old) * Analyze Yellow Sample. (15:00:00; Result: The killer wears a flower pin) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Be the Envy of Success (3/6)! Be the Envy of Success (3/6) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sparking Streets Category:Cases in Harwell